


Paint Me With The Rain

by Moonfishh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto - Freeform, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Makeup, Rainy Days, Trying make up, bokuroo - Freeform, farming, haikyuuau, small town, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfishh/pseuds/Moonfishh
Summary: “Hey...what kind of makeup does a sad clown wear?” Kuroo's voice came out hoarse.“What kind?” Bokuto gave a toothy smile.Kuroo pulled away, also smiling.“Frowndation”.A small town country AU where Bokuto and Kuroo experiment with makeup on a rainy day.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 64





	Paint Me With The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write soft Bokuroo since i've never written the ship before and yea this happened :)

Rain. It dripped down in steady showers, plopping into long ago made puddles, filling potholes along Bokuto's old gravel driveway and wetting his washing. The clothes now hung soaked. His family’s house was old, but stood high, enduring the persistent sheets of water that splashed against its chipping white paint and grey brick roof. 

Bokuto made his way to the front door, climbing the stairs off the deck, wood stained darker with water. He grabbed a support beam as his gumboot slipped and he hauled himself under the roofing and out of the rain. 

He pushed his way through the front door, grumbling and stepping on the backs of his shoes to kick into the genkan. The rain picked up, spotting the drier places of the upper deck, trying to follow him into the house.

“Come back with a warrant next time, buddy” Bokuto stuck out his tongue, flipping off the rain with a middle finger. 

He slammed the door and began to trudge to his room. His clothes were drenched, shirt sticking to him, his damp jacket rubbing against bare skin uncomfortably. His hair lay wet, tendrils falling across his forehead and some into his eyes.

The rain splashed trill against the high rising windows of his room, and wept down the glass in trails of impatient racing droplets.

He shed his clothes with trouble, pulling off sopping socks and a clinging shirt. He paused to sneeze into his elbow, and then threw them in the hamper. He crossed the room to his sizable dresser and picked out fresh clothes, pausing to sneeze once again. Fuck.

Once dressed in shorts and a baggy jumper, he lifted the covers of his hefty duvet, dragging the dulled orange blanket back over his legs. His computer lay in his lap and he held down the power button. The screen started up, slow but reliable with a loading sign.

Bokuto took this time to look out the window. The skies were grey, they had been this morning. Why had he put out washing? Easy to answer. His parents were away for the weekend and Bokuto was hardly capable of finding the weather forecast site his father had told him to check, and he had inadvertently missed the signs of the sky. 

His bedroom window looked out over the backyard where the clothesline hung, dismal and hanging low so that some of the washing breached the overgrown grass and sprigs of colourful flowers. From then on out, it stretched across with flat land, fields of grazed grass and cows on the horizon.

The world seemed so blurry from behind his watery window, where the image was distorted by waves of continuous rain. It made the landscape look bleary, grey sky, flooded grounds and excessive amounts of overrun bramble and thickets, wild with blackberry vines and flowers.bitch.

Spring was an unpredictable force and a bit of a bitch.

Finally a blip sounded from his computer and his eyes were drawn back to the screen, gold eyes wide and blinking. He clicked around a few times before a new window appeared, calling Kuroo on skype.

The tone rang for three dials before Kuroo appeared on screen, a crooked smile high on his face. 

“Ayeee!” Kuroo exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Behind him sat his room, disorganized and messy. Even now Bokuto could tell Kuroo’s computer was held up by five other mysterious objects on his desk, causing the sight of him to be a little lopsided.

“I fucking HATE farming!” Bokuto gritted out.

“Huh?” Kuroos' smile dropped from his face.

“Some hunters stood around our field and shouted ‘Go wheat boy, go!”.

“Wh- AAHAHA” Kuroo let out a snort, throwing his head down into his arms to cackle. 

“And then it started raining and the head cow didn’t wanna move and I was like bitch yo paddock is flooding, where else do you wanna go!?” Bokuto belted out.

“Maybe she wanted to re-enact titanic. Rain is rather romantic at times” Kuroo cooed, eyelashes fluttering as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Not romantic. It's like a slip and slide out there. I fell on my ass three times!”.

‘So I don't get a kiss in the rain?” Kuroo asked, expression coy.

“I fell face first into mud today. Would you really wanna kiss the place where worms call home. It’s been there, Kuroo. On my lips. The taste of fresh soily wet dirt-”.

“Okay, okay I get it” Kuroo groaned. “I’m just tryna inject some romantic notebook vibes into our relationship. Y’know how boring it is over here, i've been thinking about you incessantly”.

“Oh. What have you been doing over there while it’s raining?” Bokuto tilted his head.

“Learning to flirt in Spanish” Kuroo clicked his tongue, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Really? How is that going?” Bokuto chuckled. Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokuto who obviously was not picking up Kuroos wooing. 

“I missed three lessons and the duolingo owl is beating my ass. Seriously, call for help. Or come save me with your hero firefighter biceps”.

“Babe...” Bokuto brought a hand to his chest, a fake sniff on the horizon. “Is this you asking to come over?”.

Kuroos eyes lit up, eyes wide before he pushed it down, forcing himself to look bored.  
“Oh, sorry I have the plague. Maybe next time” Kuroo pursed his lips, pretending to examine his nails with an outstretched hand.

“Aw, rats” Bokuto clicked his tongue. “Actually, talking of the plague, I'm totally utterly sick, which never happens-”.

“Never” Kuroo repeated, slamming his hands down on his desk.

“Cause I'm the best,” Bokuto continued.

“Just the best” Kuroo nodded his head along.

“Stop making fun of me! I can’t believe that bacteria would intrude into my body without permission, that makes me sick!” Bokuto pretended to spit off to his side.

“It does make you sick, literally” Kuroos eyebrows raised.

“Wow haha you're right, I should have made a joke out of it” Bokuto rolled his eyes. 

“Woah, don’t get penisy now” Kuroo pointed into the camera of his computer.

“Penisy?” Bokuto made a strangled noise in his throat.

“Whoops, I meant don't get cocky” Kuroo shrugged. “Anyways, I've sworn an oath of solitude till the blight is purged from these lands, so you gon have to deal with it alone”.

“Besides, I'm not hauling my ass over there in the pouring rain,” Kuroo tutted.

“You live a few roads down from me!” Bokuto argued, crossing his arms. Beside him and out the window, the sky lit up in a flash of white light. It then closed in with a resounding crackle of thunder, booming loud across the valley.

“All i’m hearing is that you want me to get hit by lightning” Kuroo stared pointedly at the screen. 

“And you know i’m all about that edgy life” Kuroo propped his hands behind his head and pushed off from his desk, twirling a few times in his desk chair. “But I aint gon risk my life for you baby girl”.

“You're so mean. I’m going to die over here” Bokuto groaned, sliding down further in his bed. He caught his computer as it threatened to fall overboard.

“Make yourself some soup or something. Do you have anything over there to eat?” Kuroo scooted back into the camera's range. He was looking a little worried, concern spread across his face.

Bokuto twisted his mouth in thought. “Like a head of lettuce?”.

“And...what are you gonna do with that?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

“Maybe I’ll dribble a little bit of salad dressing over where I plan to bite it, and then ravage it over the sink with my mouth and-”.

“Oh dear lord, here’s a penny for your thoughts and a quarter to not tell me them” Kuroo grimaced and flicked his wrists at the screen in a discerning manner.

“Kuroo” Bokuto pouted. He jutted his bottom lip out, planting his hands on his cheeks and pushing inwards. “I’m weally sick wight now and I nweed my handswome bowyfwend”.

“You're strong! You can survive the flu. Rely on the tiger in you!” Kuroo huffed.

“The tiger in me is crying,” Bokuto sniffed.

“Hey, compromising question, can we switch to a phone call? I have some chores I need to do” Kuroo ducked out of screen and returned with a charger for his computer, plugging it in.

“How is that compromising?” Bokuto questioned, itching the back of his head. 

“Thought you’d assume we were going to have phone sex as I describe how well I dust the banisters in my lonley lonley house that could really use a man” Kuroo pouted his lips to make them look bigger, laying his chin in his hands, playfully.

“Don’t assume that i’m going to assume! But while we’re here, how dusty are those banisters, baby?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows.

“Wait, are we actually talking about banisters?” Kuroo tilted his head.

‘I mean yea I was” Bokuto narrowed his eyes, confused.

‘Okay wait wait let’s switch to phone call. I’m not dragging my two ton computer along with me in the rain as I collect my wet washing” Kuroo sighed.

“You put washing out too!?” Bokuto laughed. “Mine’s saturated”.

“Great minds think alike?” Kuroo gave a lopsided guilty grin. “Now quick, switch over. I gotta go get it in before my parents come home and whoop my ass”.

“Okay wait, you're gonna call me back or I'm gonna call you back?” Bokuto asked just as Kuroo looked like he was going to end the video chat.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Let me just call you back after I've done 'em, yea?”.

“Wait no babe take me along for the journey!”.

“Byeee!” Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut, tongue poking out.

And then the video ended, his screen going empty of bed head and sass. Bokuto huffed, closing down the laptop and setting it aside.

“Asshole” he muttered, and then scrunched his face in thought. “Loveable asshole” he admitted to himself before snuggling deeper down under the covers.

Bokuto pushed his damp hair out of his face and let out a heavy exhale. His limbs ached from prior work and his skin still felt cold, unable to heat up under the duvet with the warmth of which he needed. 

Still the blankets cradled him, soft and inviting and he yawned. The sky outside his window flashed in a brilliant blinding white before crackling again, the sound deep and roaring.

He reached for his bedside table and retracted his hand, phone along with it. There were a few notifications. A text from his parents checking up on him. Memes from Kuroo. A few instagram notifications. A missed call from Akaashi...and then also a message from Akaashi telling Bokuto not to put out washing today.

Whoops.

It’s ten minutes later that Bokuto is drawn out of his mode of being, an important game put on hold as he hears a knock on the front door. He tosses his phone on the bed and with a click of his tongue, pushes himself out of his now warm haven. 

He hoped it wasn’t his neighbour, Miss Suzuki. As much as he loved being called handsome by the old lady with her pinching of his cheeks, she always ended up trying to bribe him into doing her favors. Favors that weren't so much as favors as asking him to help harvest the last remaining apples of her orchid or manual labour that her husband was no longer around to do.

What Bokuto wasn’t expecting was a head full of black sopping wet hair, plastered down onto the face of his boyfriend. He stood there on the slippery wet deck, droplets falling from the hems of his clothing and a classic lopsided smirk to top it all off.

“You think I could catch a fish out here?” Kuroo chuckled, gesturing behind him where Bokuto’s driveway was now flooded with an inch's worth of water. Grass peeks through the gravel in tufts, soaking up the new moisture.

“Well” Bokuto grins back, and he leans his shoulder against the doorway. “To catch a fish, you have to think like a fish”.

Kuroo hummed for a second in thought before placing his hands on his temples. “I’m wet and I don’t even know it. I’m wet and I don’t even know it” he chanted, rhythmically.

“Kuroo, how the hell did you- I can’t believe you're here” Bokuto broke off, laughing. 

“You didn’t think I’d actually put washing out in this weather do you? The skies were gray this morning!” Kuroo snickered, hands dropping back to his sides.

‘Sorry for thinking we were made for each other!” Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Now get in here before you get a cold. You look like a cat that’s just been dumped into a barrel of water” Bokuto ushered him inside. 

Kuroo walked past him, a rustling noise to his step. Bokuto closed the door behind them as Kuroo kicked off his shoes, and that’s when he realized the bulky size of something that lay hidden underneath Kuroo’s jacket.

“What's that?” Bokuto walked over, stepping up and out of the genkan as Kuoo unzipped his bright red jacket to reveal a translucent plastic white bag. 

“It’s a get well package I put together for someone who” Kuroo let his eyes fall down Bokuto’s figure and then back up. “For someone who doesn't look sick at all” he cocked a brow, amused.

“I feel my immune system shutting down, really” Bokuto nodded, eagerly. “Now lemme see, lemme see” his fingers reached for the bag, tantalizing.

“Agh! What? And not even give me a kiss as thanks first” Kuroo huffed, eyebrows pinching in.

“Oh!” Bokuto perked up with a grin. His hand cupped Kuroos face and he leaned in and placed a kiss on Kuroo's lips. They were cold and slightly wet with the droplets of rainwater, but still nice.

He pulled away to see Kuroo looking very pleased in spite of the water running down his neck, gathering at his already soaked shirt. But Bokuto didn’t pull away fully as he watched a drop detach from Kuroo’s hair, sliding over his cheekbone and down along the length of his jaw. 

“Bokuto…?”.

Bokuto focused on the next bead of water, and this time he caught it with his lips, kissing away the drop of moisture on Kuroos cheek. 

Kuroos body was still, his eyes blinking over an unreadable expression. Bokuto captured another one, rainwater cold and clean against his jaw. Kuroo tilted his head more towards Bokuto as he kissed away a raindrop that had collected at the bottom corner of his lips.

Kuroo fully met him the next time Bokuto tried to catch a raindrop, lips meeting each other. Kuroo’s tongue slid along Bokuto’s mouth, swiping away the moisture of the rain and taking it into his own mouth.

Bokutos hands dropped to his hips and Kuroo opened his mouth in invitation, looping his arms around Bokutos neck. Bokuto took the invitation, delving into his mouth. 

Buzzing fire lit every point of contact, from his mouth to his throat, spreading down his spine and to the very edge of his fingertips.

They kissed soft and slow, breaking away for air before returning to meet each other, actions gentle but heavy with passion and fondness. 

And Kuroo was slightly trembling, which made Bokuto kind of stop, step back in his mind and reconsider. Because he was drenched, probably freezing and therefore his shaking was surely out of coldness and not from anticipation.

Bokuto pulled away from their kiss, hands retracting softly from his waist. 

“Hey, we should get you warm” Bokuto spoke low, smiling, softly.

Kuroo returned the smile, no words spoken as they walked to his room. The rain pattered, sounding throughout the house in a dull drumming pattern, soft and calming.

“You already know where the bathroom is, take as much time as you need” Bokuto took the bag from Kuroo’s hand and set it on the floor near his bed.

“What do you think I’m gonna do in there, watch a movie?” Kuroo snorted.

“If you end up doing that, invite me in” Bokuto winked, passing him over a fresh set of clothes, hoping they were his warmest.

Kuroo closed the door to the bathroom on an eye roll, shaking his head with a grin.

Bokuto hummed happily, flopping backwards onto the bed. His hair fanned out across the blankets, limbs sprawled out. He sighed, eyes fluttering closed. For a few minutes he just layed there, basking in the radiance of happiness that always came with seeing Kuroo.

It made his cheeks hot and twisted his stomach into untieable knots thinking about how gushy he could be over someone, and how embarrassing it would be if it weren't for Kuroo feeling the exact same way.

With a hft, he pushed himself to sit up, but his leg accidently kicked the bag near the side of the bed. It tipped over, contents spilling out onto the carpet.

Leaning down he picked up a package. It was only some noodles, but after looking back down at the bag, he could see soup and other food items that one could easily make for a sick person. His heart beat hard, affection enveloping him as he stared down at the packet.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and Kuroo found him looking lovingly down at a pack of noodles, smiling. Their eyes met and Kuroo snorted, choosing not to say anything.

“I brought movies too” he bent down to gather a collection of DVDs and then sat next to Bokuto on the bed, his weight making a curvature in the mattress.

The clothes Bokuto had given him fit ok, though the sweatpants may have been a little shorter on him. They rested on his hips, shamelessly low to try minimize the gap between the hem and his ankle.

Kuroo ran a hand through his locks, sorting through the collection as Bokuto just sat and watched, admiring. Kuroo bit his lip, eyes darting over the covers. He was flushed from the hot water and his hair was mused from when he’d toweled it off, giving it a damp fluffy build.

Bokuto shuffled closer so that their thighs were pressed together, and then looked down at the movies in Kuroos lap.

“I was gonna try bring Titanic to tease you, but couldn’t end up finding it. So I brought Lord of the Rings. Which isn’t really sexy...but it has gnomes?” Kuroo looked up, grinning, jokingly.

“Gnohomo” Bokuto grinned back.

“Please don’t ever say that again” Kuroo pretended to grimace.

“Gno. Plus they're dwarves. When was the last time you watched the movies?” Bokuto snickered, nudging his side, playfully.

“Like when I was eight, which is why we need to rewatch it” Kuroo flipped over the cover to read the description on the back.

“Okay! I know all the best parts to pun about” Bokuto chirped.

“Ew, no” Kuroo scrunched his nose. “Change of plan, we can rewatch star wars” he chucked the DVD he was looking at down onto the pile.

“Nerd”.

“No you”.

“Okay but Han Solo in movie four”.

“Yea, Harrison Ford is one hot piece of ass…let’s start off with that movie first”.

“Wait Kuroo...what is that?” Bokuto stared past the ravens shoulder at the bag laying on its side. The contents of it were spilled mainly over the floor, but deep down at the back of the bag, a few items glinted with reflective light.

“That, oh that’s uh- that’s nothing. Let’s just watch the movie and- Bokuto - woah, hey - wait!” Kuroo shouted out, but it was too late.

Bokuto kneeled down on the carpet, mysterious items in hand. He turned them over a few times, looking at the shiny bright labels that begged to be read.

“Eyeshadow? Blush? Contour? Is this... makeup?” Bokuto swiveled his head to look behind him, where Kuroo sat on the bed, hands between his knees and a nervous expression visibly displayed across his face.

“Sorry, that’s just my sisters” Kuroo rushed to explain, eyes darting every which way.

Bokuto popped open a black dish and white powder puffed into the air, lingering in the air before showering to the floor in a wafty drift. Bokuto watched it, the slight sparkle to the product as it fixed itself into the fibres of his carpet.

“I uh, only realized she slipped them in the bag halfway over here, and yea, it must have been her way of a joke or haha something...yea” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, movements slightly inept.

“This stuff is really interesting...I’ve always kinda wanted to try makeup…” Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo again, eyes bright. “You wanna try?”.

“Oh thankgod, all of that was a lie, it's mine. Let’s do it” Kuroo grinned, picking himself off the bed and sliding down to kneel on the carpet next to Bokuto.

He placed the DVDs to the side, picking up the bottom of the big to spill the rest of the innards to the floor. Out tumbled more items, looking to be foundation, mascara and a few more pieces. Some of which were very colourful, and made Bokuto very excited.

“I’m gonna be honest, I don’t even know what order this is supposed to be put on” Bokuto tilted his head to look at Kuroo.

“I can make up both of us if you want?” Kuroo waggled his eyebrows.

“Hell ya!” Bokuto layed down the items in his hands, placing them at Kuroos' side as he crossed his legs in preparation.

“Let me just…” Kuroo trailed away as he leaned forward, brushing half of Bokuto’s hanging hair out of his face. His fingers pulled through the locks, and Bokuto could feel as his hair was wrapped in a hair tie. Kuroo continued and pulled up the other half of his hair, so that his normal two owl spikes were now two small spiky ponytails.

Kuroo dug around in the pile before pulling out a few brushes, and then the process began. Bokuto tried to sit patiently, eyes pulled shut. But his knee still bounced in anticipation, no matter how much Kuroo laughed and tried to hold it down, complaining that he was going to get his eye gouged out with a fucking makeup pencil.

A while later, Bokuto was growing antsy. Kuroo had pulled out so many products, half of them of which he didn't even know what they were for. His excitement had jumped a little at seeing yellows and oranges in the forms of eye shadow.

“Okay, you’re done” Kuroo finally pulled away, exhaling heavily as he capped the tube of a mascara bottle. 

He reached forward and pulled away the two hair ties, sweeping Bokutos hair to the side.

Bokuto's eyes shot open, a smile bright on his face as he scrambled to his feet. 

“Fuckkk” Bokuto's hand shot to his leg which had gone numb for sitting in the distinct position for so long. Kuroo snickered, slowly gathering himself up as well to follow Bokuto who made his way into the bathroom.

He leant over and switched the light on, and then faced the large mirror. His breath hitched…

He had gorgeous exaggerated eyes, bright lips and soft color blended into light and shadow. It was a different Koutarou than he was used to, a little strange even. But he was beautiful, in the same way a perfectly executed spike was beautiful. Bokuto leaned in closer to the mirror, fascinated. 

Kuroo stood in the doorway, arms crossed and face nervous abilet his smile. 

“It’s not the best, but y’know i’ve only done it a few times and…” he trailed off, because Bokuto was turning around, smile radiant and contagious.

“I look so beautiful!” he exclaimed, happily. He turned back to look at the mirror. Using a finger, he gently swiped across the eyeshadow, but Kuroo stepped forward and slapped his hand.

“Ahhhh, this is actually so... oh my god” Bokuto stared in wonder, gawping at his own reflection.

“Do you really think so?” Kuroo asked, voice quiet.

“Yea! Are you sure you've only done this a few times?” Bokuto hooted, examining the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, blacker and longer, elongating his face. 

“Well...maybe more than a few times,” Kuroo shrugged. “I honestly kind of love it…”.

‘You could like, make a job out of this” Bokuto swiveled to face him, looking abnormally serious.

“What, no?” Kuroo gushed, waving him away with a wrist. “We live in a small town with no such job opportunities for a makeup artist”.

“Kuroo” Bokuto stepped forward, and he took Kuroo’s hands into his own, looking deep into his eyes. They were hazel, greeney blues spotted with orange more inwards, and they looked back to Bokuto, equally serious.

“It’s easy to spot a yellow car when you are always thinking of a yellow car. It’s easy to spot an opportunity when you are always thinking of opportunity”.

“Yea but-” Kuroo tried to interrupt.

“It’s easy to be anxious or scared or nervous when you are always thinking of being those things. You become what you constantly think of yourself” Bokuto spoke softly, and he gave Kuroo’s hands a squeeze before letting them go.

“Aha..” Kuroo trailed off, pulling his hand up to wipe at the corner of his eyes. He tilted his head away, sniffing. “What are you tryna do, make me cry or something?”.

Bokuto smiled, stepping forward and cupping Kuroo’s face, bringing him to look at Bokuto. Then he pressed a kiss against his lips, soft, warm and reassuring.

“Hahaha, no seriously, where’d you get that. Twitter or something?” Kuroo chuckled, wiping away another tear.

“Nah, Tumblr” Bokuto chuckled back, and then he leaned his forehead against Kuroos.

“Kuroo there are always better bigger things out there. You're not stuck in this small town just to feel like you didn't accomplish the goals you've always had in life” his voice was low and quiet.

They stood there for a moment, only the pattering of rain sounding as white noise on the windows of the room, lulling them into a comfortable bubble of near silence. And everything felt so vulnerable, but soft with understanding and compassion for each other as they stood in the middle of his bathroom, nothing but the two of them.

“Hey...what kind of makeup does a sad clown wear?” Kuroos voice came out hoarse.

“What kind?” Bokuto gave a toothy smile.

Kuroo pulled away, also smiling.  
“Frowndation”.

“Haha, that’s funny cause actually now you have foundation on your forehead” Bokuto snickered, pointing at Kuroo’s face where they had been touching.

“What?” Kuroos eyebrows shot up in futility as he tried to see the smudge of makeup.

“Hey wait, that actually matches your skin colour. It looks way too dark on me” Bokuto turned to face the mirror again, observing the way the hue sat on his face and down his neck. He was a little more paler than the type of shade.

“My skins just darker than yours, so obviously my makeup wouldn't match,” Kuroo chortled, and he reached for a wipe, placing it on Bokuto's face. Bokuto tilted back towards him so that Kuroo could use it to wipe away the makeup.

“Ah wait, can you leave the eyes, I really like them” Bokuto spoke, eyes flitting open to catch Kuroo looking in surprise.

“Y-yea, sure” Kuroo stuttered, and continued to swipe away the remnants as Bokuto's eyes fluttered closed once again.

When he had finished, Bokuto looked in the mirror again. It looked even better now that it was his natural skin type. With the yellow and orange blended together over his eyelids, they looked like tiny sunsets. The gold glitter sprinkled over and around his eyes was just a plus.

“You should do yours too” Bokuto suggested as they walked back into the bedroom. 

“Huh? Oh, I guess I do have other colours that’ll look nice on me” Kuroo sucked the front row of his teeth as he crouched down to sort through the makeup. 

“What about that one?” Bokuto toed at a red, and Kuroo took it into his hand to observe.

“Sure, I'll be right back” Kuroo collected a gathering of small brushes and then stood up, disappearing into the bathroom.

Bokuto sat on his bed, hands behind him to support his weight, and he kicked his feet, haphazardly as he waited. When Kuroo returned a bit later, he nearly fell off the bed.

Kuroos eyelashes were long, pitch black, a wing of eyeliner stretching away from each eye. The red sat on his eyelids, crimson with a shimmer of whitish glitter coming away from the lashes. The crushed red colour extended away, blending softly away from his eyes to become lighter.

“What do you think?” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck, apprehensive as he walked to stand in front of him.

Bokuto spoke no words, only wrapping his eyes around his middle and tugging him forward. Kuroo let out a yelp as Bokuto rolled them over to lie in the bed, his arms still secure around his middle.

“Hey!” Kuroo exclaimed, giggling as Bokuto began to press small chaste kisses all over his face. Avoiding the eye makeup of course. Kuroo might beat his ass if he ended up ruining it right after having just done it.

“Bokuto” Kuroo said, this time reprimanding, and Bokuto pulled away.

“Koutarou '' Bokuto said, and then leant in to place a kiss against his lips.

“Koutarou” Kuroo repeated, eyelashes fluttering long across his cheeks, a smile high on his face.

“Tetsurou” Bokuto smiled back, words equally as tender and gentle, laced with affection.

And they lied there, kissing tenderly, whispering the gentle words of love and devotion. The rain resonated through the window and outside where the skies were starting to clear. A soft golden light spilled through the room as the rain softened to a small patter sound on the roof.

And everything was so nice and warm, and pleasant....

They must have fallen asleep, because when Bokuto woke up an hour later, the sky was showing signs of afternoon. The rain had stopped, only a few drops falling down from the edges of the gutter and dripping to the wet ground.

Bokuto was careful not to wake Kuroo as he turned to grab his phone from the night stand. But he didn't click it on, instead looking at his reflection. 

Dark smeared circles surrounded his eyes. Glitter was smudged off to his left side, nearly reaching his ear. He picked at a few stray flecks of glitter on his cheek, and then placed the phone back down.

Bokuto looked over at Kuroo, who was still mostly snuggled up to him. His hair was even messier than usual, and there were smudges of leftover makeup and creases from the bed on his faces. He was perfect.

A thought flashed in his mind that he should wake Kuroo up before it started to get dark. He shifted slightly, leaning over to shake his shoulder, but before he could do so, Kuroo moved.

His arm lazily came up to rub at his under eye, and then flopped back down to his side.  
“Koutarou…”he sighed.

Bokutos breath caught. 

Hearing Kuroo say his first name in the hazy warm air of the afternoon, golden light fanning over them, it felt more real than anything ever. Bokuto felt a swelling in his chest - not a wave of emotion, but some powerful tide rushing past the shoreline.

Bokuto wanted to keep him safe, shield him from ever feeling alone, or helpless or hurt. He just hoped that was strong enough to protect him, because Kuroo deserved the best. Every damn good thing Bokuto had to offer, he would. 

Because Bokuto loved him, and Kuroo loved him back.

And everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading uwu ~


End file.
